Une Promesse est une Promesse
by Les Fous
Summary: Deathfic, slash. Fin heureuse et je tiens à le souligner. J'en dirais pas plus, même sous la torture. Non, poses ce couteau! Enjoy ;


Note: Salut! Comme vous aurez pu le voir, mon pseudo de "Le Fou" a changé en "Les Fous". Explication? Simple, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire alors Kamilka, alias Camille, m'a rejoint sur ce compte ainsi que Nouka, Nina pour les intimes. Pourquoi? Le lycée nous prend tous beaucoup de temps et ont a tous nos difficultés à écrire nos fictions. Camille n'as pas de compte car elle a encore moins de temps que Nina et moi. Nina a des problèmes d'inspiration en ce moment et a du mal à commencer ses fics Quand à moi, j'arrive pas à les terminer. Alors je commence, Nina termine et Camille corrige et conseille pour le moment car elle juge que ses fics (pourtant excellente, vous verrez ça plus tard) ne sont pas assez bonnes à son goût et préfère les retravailler avant de poster quoi que ce soit. Bref, bonne lecture :).

_PS: _C'est un slash (d'accord, il est trèèèèès light mais bon), si ça vous plait pas quittez cette page. Ah et merci à Nina pour ce magnifique scénario et son écriture poétique. Le début est pas super, c'est ma faute. Et merci aussi à Cam pour la relecture ;).

Un homme marchait dans le cimetière depuis environ un quart d'heure, sachant pertinemment où il se rendait. Il arriva devant son lieu de destination et contempla la tombe de marbre quelques instants. Elle semblait récente mais les quelques bouquets de fleurs posés dessus avaient déjà fanés. L'homme s'assit devant la tombe.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, commença-t-il. Mais j'avais besoin de te parler. Tu trouverais sûrement ça stupide. Parler à un mort. Je te surprendrais toujours non?

Il eut un sourire triste et baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bref. J'sais pas comment c'est de ton coté, ni si tu peux me voir. J'ai pas apporté de fleurs. Les fleurs tombent trop vite. Je préfère te parler. Parce que quand t'étais toujours avec nous, t'étais le seul à qui j'arrivais à me confier. Pas que j'ai pas confiance en Martinez ou Casey mais j'ai pas le même lien avec eux qu'avec toi. Ah, on formait un sacré duo. Mais évidemment, il a fallut que tu agisses comme un bâtard égocentrique et suicidaire et que tu joues les héros pour nous sauver. C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'on ai jamais faite pour moi.

Nouveau sourire. Il essaya de ravaler ses larmes. En vain. Et la voix affaiblie par l'émotion qui remontait en lui, il continua.

- Je suis perdu sans toi. J'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Je sais plus quoi faire. Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontrés? Évidemment que tu t'en souviens. Comment oublie ça?sourit l'Ecossais, repensant à ses premiers instants avec Michael.

- Une semaine avant ma déportation. J'étais déjà au bord de la falaise. Et après, quand Leeks a apprit que j'avais osé aider un agent de la CIA, toi, je me rapprochais du sol. J'allais m'écraser. Perdre ma famille, mes amis, les quelques repères que je pouvais avoir à l'époque. Et tu as réapparu, me demandant si j'avais envie de rejoindre la CIA. J'ai accepté. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Puis, Casey a été intégré dans l'équipe. Je me souviens encore de la fois où Simms l'a vu et a demandé si c'était une blague. Il ne le croyait pas capable de battre qui que ce soit. Quelques missions plus tard, Casey était devenu un dieu du combat à nos yeux. Même Simms a du l'admettre. Ah, Simms.. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup admiré. Et maintenant qu'il nous a trahi, je ne peux pas m'en vouloir de penser que tout était mieux quand on le croyait mort. Il as trahi la CIA mais il est en vie. Tu as fait parti de la CIA pendant 10 ans, bon, on a enfreint quelques lois mais on a jamais trahi l'Agence à ce point. Et pourtant, c'est toi qui est mort.

Il émit un son, à mi-chemin entre un éclat de rire et un sanglot.

- Tout ça pour dire que le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je ne savais pas que ça allait changer la vie. Tu étais le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Tu n'as jamais hésité à m'accueillir chez toi malgré les menaces de Fay. Puis vous vous êtes mariés à Paris, dans le secret. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi excité et stressé. Simms avait conduit Fay à travers le salon jusqu'à toi. Elle était très belle. Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête que tu as fait ce jour là. Tu l'as dévisagé, un peu angoissé pour la suite des événements. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu faire cette tête, c'est quand elle t'as apporté les papiers du divorce juste avant que l'on parte en mission. Tout le monde savait que ça n'allait plus très bien entre vous. Mais tu ne t'attendais pas à divorcer après seulement deux mois de mariage. Puis, après la mission, on est rentres chez toi prendre une bière. Les affaires de Fay avaient disparus. Tu n'avais rien laisser paraitre. Même devant moi. Je dois te l'avouer, Mike, ça m'a blessé. Connard paranoïaque ou pas, tu restais la personne la plus proche de moi.

Billy s'arrêta quelques instants, un peu perdu. Depuis la tragique mission qui avait couté la vie à Michael Dorset, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un de ce qu'il ressentait. Et même si cette personne n'était pas en vie, ça lui faisait un bien fou de libérer ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait désormais plus à taire.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du mourir, Mike. T'avais pas le droit de nous laisser ainsi. C'est.. C'est pas normal. Je hais prendre l'avion sans te voir feuilleter je-ne-sais-quel-bouquin tandis que je tente de m'endormir. Ta présence me rassurait. Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est stupide, hein?

Un silence s'installa et Billy soupira tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il se sentit stupide de parler à la tombe de Michael de tous les problèmes qu'il pouvait rencontrer depuis le décès de ce dernier.

- Au revoir, Mike, souffla-t-il finalement avant de se relever et de rejoindre la sortie.

Une fois en dehors du sinistre endroit qu'était le cimetière, il plissa les yeux, tentant de stopper les larmes.

Il ne vit pas la voiture arriver trop rapidement sur lui. Le choc fut brutal.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa soudainement, essoufflé.

- Tout va bien?s'inquiéta une voix à ses côtés.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui..

- Billy?

- Tu.. Tu es en vie?demanda l'Ecossais sans vraiment croire à la présence de Michael.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais bel et bien vivant. T'es sûr que tout va bien?

- J'ai fait un rêve très réaliste. Tu étais mort et je suis venu parler à ta tombe puis j'ai été renversé par une voiture.

- Au risque de te décevoir, je suis en vie, sourit Michael.

- C'est pas drôle, j'ai cru que je T'avais vraiment perdu!rétorqua Billy.

Le sourire de Michael s'effaça immédiatement.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, dit le leader d'un ton sérieux tout en passant son bras sur l'épaule de l'Ecossais qui se détendit considérablement à ce contact. Et t'es pas prêt de me perdre. Je te le promets.

- Ouais, y'a intérêt, grogna Billy en posant sa tête sur le torse nu de son amant.

- Une promesse est une promesse, non?proposa Dorset en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son Ecossais qui se rendormît rapidement.

_PPS: _Oui, c'est moi, Gaël,,qui publie même si c'est Nina qui a écrit. Normal, j'commence à 14 heures aujourd'hui!

En parlant d'écrit, Scilia a l'air de vouloir une fic longue en français sur Chaos. Elle arrive bientôt! Merci aux filles pour le scénario qui sera excellentissime!


End file.
